dndjsefandomcom-20200214-history
Creating A Character
Basics In this world, characters can be defined by 5 different traits; Level, Ability Scores, Class, Secondary Class, and Skills. The level of a character mostly explains their combat prowess, as achieving killing blows grants XP, however, can relate to other actions such as grand feats or consistent social accomplishment.* Ability Scores explain how and how effectively your character interacts with the world, similarly to 5e. Any characters class refers to which of the combat archetype the character is trained in between Brawler, Swordsman, and Marksman.** Secondary classes are mostly based on the exact character expertise, ranging from a botanist to a Smith or Diplomat and act similarly to 5e Character Backgrounds. Skills work almost identically to 5e; however, instead of proficiencies, these skills have tiered dice rewards increasing from a D4 to a D12. XP and Levelling Heavy * and ** all through this. In JSE, XP is granted by killing blows on enemies, along with grand feats or consistent social accomplishment. Normally, 1XP is earned by killing an enemy, regardless of how much damage was done. However, when a designated "Boss Enemy" is killed, 10 loose XP points are given, these points can be distributed at the killer's volition. Once a player collects 10XP, they are able to level up and receive whatever reward is listed on the Levelling Table. Levelling Table While the levelling table only reaches 10, this list can be cycled to theoretically level forever, allowing full procurement of the class skill tree and maximise Ability Scores. These accumulative cycles are referred to as Gyres. Eg. when level 25, you are in your third Gyre. Ability Scores In this ruleset, Ability scores work quite differently than to 5e, though still hold some semblance. All player characters are designated 6 different ability scores: Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, Constitution, Charisma and Luck. ''' * '''Strength manages brute force and the effectiveness of mindless and powerful attacks. During combat, this stat can be rolled with during general attacks on a target, or to increase the power of a dexterity attack. * Dexterity manages all movement of the character, along with precise motor functions. When performing an action of challenge, a dexterity roll is needed. If an attack is to be performed on a specific area, a dexterity roll is needed. * Intelligence manages all matters of the mind. Any kind of history, scientific, or medical information can be gained through this score. This score allows the character to correctly understand documents, maps, insights, and historical checks. * 'Constitution '''manages all matters of the body and has a direct link to vitality. This Score is used when any kind of saving throw, mental resilience, and willpower check is needed. * '''Charisma '''manages the passive control the character has over NPC's through social interaction. This could include conversation, bargaining, or commanding obedience on the battlefield. * '''Luck '''manages just about everything else. Resistance when entering dungeons, chance events, and loot Value. During combat and three times a day, a player-character can substitute one of their other Ability Score check with this one. Similarly to Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition, all ability score stats range from 1-20, however, this is where the similarities end. Beginning on 0 Level, these stats are generated by rolling two D6 and a D4 six times*. These six numbers can then be freely distributed between the six Ability Scores. In JSE, rolling a 1 means a critical failure and rolling the number of your Ability Score means a critical success. The number of the Ability Score refers to the maximum chance that any check is a success, regardless of the enemies stats; for example: * Johnathan has a strength Ability Score of 15. As he swings his bastard sword at the rabid wolf, he is required to roll for strength; he rolls a 4 (equivalent to a 4 in 5e) and lands his attack, dealing his weapon's damage. However, during the next turn on his second attack of the same nature; Johnathan rolls a 19. This roll is higher than the character's capabilities and thus fails. Finally, on his third attack, Johnathan rolls a 15, the same as his strength Ability score, making it a critical success and dealing double damage. Class Currently, JSE has 3 classes**; Brawler, Marksman, and Swordsman. Classes allow players to use their fists, projectiles and melee weapons respectively; without disadvantage. ''Eg. ''when a Marksman attacks with a shortsword, they roll twice and take the worst roll. ''Each class is also given a skill tree to develop skills in both battle and social instances. Skills can vary from a barbarian style slam attack so being able to brew poisons. All class Skill trees are listed in their respective class pages. The different classes all serve purposes in dealing with a specific foe, dealing specific damage, or assisting other classes. Secondary Class Secondary classes give the player more specialisation to activities outside of combat Skills some stufffffffff * - This feature is yet to be tested, cannot be ensured to be successful, and is (and probably will be) subject to change. ** - This feature is planned to be expanded on at a much later date.